Chasing Dawn
by bob-the-blue
Summary: BtVS DBZ Jay and Silent Bob crossover.....Dawn Summers has been given a quest.....and guess who helps her out? snoochie boochies. rated R for strong langauge, sexual content, violence....and improper use of a spatula...please R
1. Prologue

Note i do not own any of the fallowing:

DBZ

Jay and Silent Bob

Buffy the vampire Slayer

Angel

Star Wars

Dungeons and Dragons

Movie Poop Shoot dot com

an inflatable woman

**Prologue:**

It has been three years sense the battle against Cell. Three years sense the world lost its greatest champion. Three years sense a boy stepped into his father's shoes. The world was at peace. Everyone was safe, and happy.....except one boy.

Gohan sat in his chair, starring out the window. _Dad's been dead for awhile now, so how come i still feel so sad?_ Gohan thought to himself. _Maybe i just need to get out of here for a little while...._With those thoughts Gohan got up and headed downstairs.

"Hi Gohan, whatcha doing?" asked the pointy haired little boy sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Goten, i'm not doing anything. Is mom in the kitchen?"

"Yep." came the replay.

Gohan slowly made his way towards the kitchen. If he was going to leave for awhile, he knew he'd need to get the permission of his mother first....or suffer the frying pan of death. Son Chi Chi wasn't exactly known for her understanding....

"Hi mom."

"Oh, hi there Gohan. Its nice to see you out of your room, but not for too long. You have lots of studying to do." Gohan groaned at hearing the words 'lots of studying'.

"Mom, i've decided something, something important."

"What's that dear?" said Chi Chi.

"I think that i need to get out of here for a little while, i still keep thinking about dad. I know its been so long, but everything around here reminds me of him. So, i was thinking i'd go visit Dende up at the lookout for a while, if that's ok with you?"

Thinking it over for a moment, Chi Chi opened her mouth "You know, that does sound like an ok idea. You've been couped up here for so long. You should get some fresh air and relax a little. You have been studying really hard" Gohan almost fell over at these words. He was tempted to ask if aliens had abducted her in the middle of the night, but decided not to. "Just be sure to take along a book or two to read" _Ok, its her. No need to worry._

"Of course. Thank you mom. Thank you. Thank you." Gohan jumped up into the air. Then ran up stairs to grab his things. He was out the window flying towards the look out mere seconds after getting permission. He yelled back "I'll see you later mom" Chi Chi running out the door yelling back "You'd better behave yourself son"

The air was fresh and clean. Gohan serged with excitment. He was a new person. It had been too long since he had gotten away from Mount Tao. He couldn't wait to see his friends, Dende, and Piccolo...and even Mr. Popo. He pushed on with great speed, even turning into a super sayan. _This is shaping up to be a good day. _

Up on the look out, Dende was looking out over the planet. He had only been living on the planet earth for three earth years, since he was appointed Guardian of the Earth. But in that short time, he had grown very found of the new planet. Which he now considered home. He turned to his servent and friend Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo, we're about to have a guest. Would you be so kind as to prepare the Pendulum Room?"

"Right away Dende." and off walked Mr. Popo.

Moments after Mr. Popo's departure. A golden figure appeared. He landed feet away from the young guardian. "Hey Dende, long time no see" Upon landing, the golden aura dissapeared.

"Hey Gohan, yeah....it's been awhile. How are you doing?"

"Oh, i'm doing ok. But i decided that i just needed to get away for awhile. Everything just reminds me of dad....So i decided to come visit you up here."

"Yeah, i can understand that. And speaking of getting away....You have great timing Gohan." Gohan looked at his friend with a puzzled expression on his face.........


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest

**Chapter 1: The quest**

Dawn Summers lay in her bed. Crying. Her sister had sacrificed herself for Dawn only a week ago. But with her mother and now sister both dead, Dawn felt very empty.....but not empty enough to spare her tears. Sure, Willow and Tera were living with her. And she saw Spike just about every day. But it wasn't the same. She missed Buffy more then anyone could understand. Tears just rolled down her cheeks.

All of the sudden, a large fire errupted in her room. It was person shaped, sort of. And there was a voice coming from it saying "Behold the Metatron, voice of the one true god. Behold the Metatron, voice of the one true god. Behold the Metatron, voice of the one true god." Having grown up on the Hellmouth, Dawn was used to seeing all kinds of weird things. And not being in an extremely social and understanding mood, grabbed a blanked and leaped at the figure, encasing it in the blanket and knocking it to the ground.

"Die you demon bastard. You know whose room you're in?" she screamed.

"Get off me." Dawn looked under the blanket to see a man with black hair, and a very anoyed look on his face. "Of course i know whose room i'm in. Now if you would please let me up, i think all can be explained.....Honestly, jumping at a giant flame....not much brains going up there, is there."

"Who are you?" asked Dawn sitting back on her bed.

"Well, if i wasn't so rudely interupted by your impression of Geronimo, I would have told you. Behold." all of the sudden Dawn saw two wings behind the man apear. "I am the Metatron."

"Why does that name sound familiar....."

"The voice of god? Geeze.....nobody knows anything these days......if its not on MTV....."

"Hey, i know plenty of things....i just happen to read so much on demons and things that some of the names are hard to remember. How many girls do you know my age can tell you the names of all the demons of ancient Carpathia?"

"Woo whoo....you read books. That's a rarety amongst your generation. So then I assume you know something about me?"

"Only that you're the voice of 'god'. But personally, i don't really believe in god. I mean, i know there are gods, and demons, and angels and everything. But in the one 'god'..... not a big fallower."

"Why am i not surprised. Here of all places, where people need god, few beleive in her....."

"So, mister voice, what brings you to the hellmouth? and more particular, my bedroom? If you didn't know, i'm kind of grieving....and being reminded of the after life doesn't help much....if you catch my drift."

"Well, aren't you right to the point? Ok then. I'm here to charge you with a quest."

"Nope, not interested. You have the wrong Summers girl, and late at that."

"Buffy couldn't do what i'm asking you to do" Upon hearing Buffy's name, tears started to role back down Dawn's cheek.

"Get out. NOW!! I want nothing to do with you gods and demons. You took my sister away from me. Leave."

"Now i know you miss your sister, but don't you think she'd want you to be brave and strong? and save the world?" The disgruntled angel said.

"Save the world? What do you mean?"

"Well, if you'd let me get on with it. You're the key correct?"

"Not anymore. After my sister shut the gate, there's nothing for me to open. I'm a key with out a door."

"That's not entirerly correct.....you see, keys don't just open doors, they lock them as well. And that's why i'm here. All i'm asking you to do is go on a little trip, walk through a doorway, which will lock a gateway. That's pretty much it."

"Why do i smell fine print?"

"Ok, the fine print is that there are some very nasty people that want the gateway to stay open."

"Doesn't sound too hard, we do this thing all the time."

"The rest of the scoobies aren't going with you.....they have other things to do....such as protect Sunnydale."

"I can't do something like this alone....i'm too young....my friends are always there."

"Don't worry. You won't be doing this alone. Three will accompany you....well, more like four....There are two profits that will lead you to where you have to go. You will meet them soon. You're recognize them by the ape they travel with. Not too many people travel with an ape."

"And these profits can fight off the nasties?"

"Well, they can fight. But not what lies ahead. For that, is the other that will join you. The protector. You will recognize him by him saving you life from many enemies at once. That's pretty much all the info i have for you. And i should point out that the fate of the world rests on this."

"Doesn't it always?"

With those words, Dawn found herself waking up. It was morning. _Weird. _She thought. She got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She was hungry. She found Willow and Tera already in the kitchen. They were discussing something private, and became quite the second Dawn entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Dawny, sleep well?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, i guess. So, what are we doing today?" Dawn asked with a little eagerness. She wanted to distract herself....and not with the wierdness of the previous night.

"Not much. We were going to go to the magic box. You're welcome to join us of course." Tara said, with her arms around Willow's waist.

"Nah, that's ok. You two probably just want to do some witch stuff.....i'd just be bored...."

"Ok then. But you should try and do something today. Mooping around the house is ok, but there's more to life" Wilow put her arm around her lover, and they headed for the door. "If you get bored or hungry, you know where to find us." The two witches headed out the door, leaving Dawn alone in the kitchen. _I know where i can go....._

An hour later, Dawn found herself outside Spike's crypt. She pounded on the door. After a couple minutes, the door slowly opened a little. Dawn pushed it open and entered.

"Hello puppet. What can i do for you?" Spike's voice sounded as dead as usual, but a little bit more groggy then normal. She must have woken him.

"I was out for a stroll, and though i'd stop by for a visit. Everyone else is hanging out at the magic box...but that didn't quite sound fun."

"Bunch of wankers and their books...." Spike lit up a ciggerette. "A girl your age shouldn't be sitting around reading.....or hanging out in a crypt of evil."

"Evil?" Dawn raised an eyebrow towards him. "Spike you sit around and watch soap operas all day."

"I evily sit around and watch soap operas......and if you keep that tone up, you can just leave right now."

"No, no. Watching soap operas in a crypt of evil sounds fun."

"Fine then, pull up a seat. Passions is on......"

After hanging out at Spike's for several hours, the idea of maybe heading home came to Dawn. The sun was starting to set, and she knew perfectly well what kinds came out at night..... Then all of the sudden there was a pound at the door.

"Bloody hell, who could that be...." Spike got up and headed for the door. He opened it, but Dawn couldn't see who was there. "What the Bloody hell do you two fairies want?"

Dawn heard a voice say "Do you post as 'SlayerofSlayers' on Moviepoopshoot dot com?"


	3. Chapter Two: The meeting of the mindssor

**Chapter 2: The meeting of the minds......sort of....**

"Do you post as 'SlayerofSlayers' on Moviepoopshoot dot com?" came the voice from the other side of the door way.

"I used too. But I am the Slayer of Slayers little boys."

"Get him!" all of the sudden two fists came at Spike's head. Knocking him to the ground. Then two people stepped into the crypt and started kicking Spike. Dawn jumped up from her seat.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Dawn yelled at the duo kicking her friend. The two of them stopped right away and looked over at Dawn.

"Check it out lunchbox, not only does this pansy ass bitch talk shit about us, but he keeps little girls in his place. That's pretty fucked up yo." the taller skinny one said to the fat one.

"Who are you two? And why did you attack Spike?" Dawn asked. A little bit on the upset side.

"I'm Jay, and this is my hedro life mate, Silent Bob" the fat one, obviously Silent Bob, waved at Dawn. "And the reason we were kicking the shit out of the peroxided little bitch there, was cause he was talking shit about me and tubby here on the net. And we don't take that kind of shit from little bitches. So we've been going around kicking ass. Representing, Jersey Style."

"I didn't even know Spike knew how to use a computer....." then Dawn saw that Jay and Silent Bob had one more in their company. An ape. "Um....excuse me...but is that a monkey?" Dawn asked.

Jay lowers his head towards his crotch and says "yes ma'am it is." Silent Bob smacks Jay in the arm, pointing at Suzzane. "Oh, her. Yeah, that's Suzzane. She's Tubby's. But she's cool. Coolest fucking ape i ever knew." Spike starts to stir, coming to. "Come on Silent Bob, lets get out of here." They head out the door. Dawn fallows after them.

"Hey, wait up. I'm coming with you guys." Dawn yells after them.

"Fucken figures, as soon as i get a girlfriend, the bitches be all over me." The stop and wait up for Dawn.

"Thanks for waiting up. So, where are we going?"

"Shit, you ask me like i know where i'm going, let alone we. All i know is that me and tons of fun are headed out to kick some more ass....where we headed to next lunchbox?" Silent Bob rumages through his coat, producing two tickets and showing them to Jay. "Where the fuck is Poplar Montana?" Silent bob shrugs his shoulders.

"So, you guys are headed to Montana?"

"Guess so."

"Cool, i've never been to Montana."

"Wait, hold up. Since when the fuck are you coming along? This ain't no cover band....i ain't get arrested for being with a little girl....at least, not again...." Silent Bob nods his head at his partner, Suzanne hanging on his shoulders.

"Hey, i was told i was going to meet you guys, and you were going to lead me some where."

"Holy fucking deja vu. Was the person that told you this a guy wearing all black? Black hair, fucking disgruntaled? seemed like he's need to get laid for fucking ever?"

"That's him"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking bitch always has to come to us. I swear silent bob, the whole fucking world is against us. And this time the girl is too young to suck either one of us off......" Jay grumbles some more, dropping his head.

"So, can i come with you guys?" Dawn pleads.

"Yeah, i guess. Not like we can tell God no. Girl's done some good for us."

"Girl?" Dawn looks at Jay with a little bit of puzzlement, remembering a comment Metatron made.

"God's a chick yo. Didn't you know that? And a fine ass one at that. She even kissed me." with those last words, Jay blushes a little.

"Wow, i did not know that. Anyway, before we head out, i need to stop by my house and grab some stuff, and leave a note and what not."

"Yous got any food?"

"Um...sure..."said Dawn as she started to walk out of the cemetary towards her house.

"Sweet, i gots me some mother fucking munchies...."

Dawn, Jay, Silent Bob and Suzanne all entered the Summers' residance. Tera, Willow, Xander and Anya were all sitting around the table. The looked up when Dawn entered.

"Where have you been young lady?" Willow asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Jeeze, chill out. Its only 8. And i've been at Spike's." This made Willow and Xander a bit upset. Neither of them ever liked Spike. And the idea of Dawn hanging out with them wasn't very high on there list of favorite things.

"Who are these guys?" Xander asked.

"I'm Jay, and this is my hedro life mate, Silent Bob." Silent Bob waved at the group. Everyone just looks at them. None of them can come up with anything to say.

"I met them at Spikes.....they showed up and sort of beat him up."

"Ok, i like these guys already." Xander gave his stamp of approval.

"Yeah, that blonde haired bitch wasn't nothen. We knocked his bitch ass our real quick" The groupe just looked at him, they weren't very used to formal profanity....yet.

"Other then beating Spiek senseless, which we are all gratefull for, what brings you guys to Sunnydale?" Xander asks?

"Few weeks ago, they makes this movie about us, but not really about us. And all these fucking bitches on the internet start talking shit about me and lunchbox. So we go to hollywood to shut down there asses. But decided not too after we realize how much money we'd get. Sos we decided to use some of that money to fly around and beat the fuck out of all the little bitches talking shit about us, and that blonde haired little bitch happened to be one. So we represented."

Every one just looks at them for a moment, before Xander respondes, "I have no idea what you just said.

"I get that a lot....."

"Um...guys...this is going to sound really weird, but i'm leaving with these guys for a little while." Dawn said after a moment of silence.

Right away Willow says "No you're not Dawn. You just met these guys, and you're not going to run off with them. This isn't some low brow T.V show." Everyone in the room all of the sudden looks at the far wall.

"You don't understand. I've been given a quest....by god of all people. And these two are going to be my guides." Willow just looks at Dawn for a moment. Then replies.

"Dawny...i know you're having a hard time adjusting....but making up stories and running off with complete strangers isn't going to help....."

"I'm not making anything up. I have really been given a quest to save the world."

"Ok Dawn, if you think you're going to save the world, we'll all go. We could use a change of scenery." Tera says all of the sudden, no one really expecting it. Willow kind of glares at Tera.

"That would be cool, but i was told you all have to stay here. Protect Sunnydale and everything. But don't worry, i'll be fine. I'm the sister of the Slayer."

"What the fuck is a slayer?" Jay pipes in. Again, everyone just looks at him.

"I don't know about this Dawn, how about we discuss this tomorrow. After you've had a night to sleep on it?" Willow suggests.

"Ok....." Dawn says, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, yos. Everyone's so down. I got just the thing for it." Jay pulls out a bag of weed. "My own sort of herbal theraby." Willow and Tera look at the bag, wondering if Jay might be some kind of magician. However, Xander realizes what it really is.

"Jay, don't be smoking that around Dawn. In fact, i don't think it'd be a good idea of you 'rolled up' in here."

"Xander, don't be so uptight. I, for one, would like to take a hit of some nice buds." This was the first thing Anya had said since Dawn and her new friends had arrived. Xander couldn't believe what his soon to be wife was saying. "Pass that shit Jay." With that command, Jay rolles up a nice fat blunt, lights it, takes a puff and passes it to Anya. Everyone just stares on in amazment.

"I'll try that." Tera says, holding out her hand towards Anya. She takes a big puff and hands it over to Willow.

"But i've never done drugs before....."

"Don't worry hun. We're in college. Pot is part of the expierence. And besides, not that much different then some of the spells we've done." Tera winks at Willow. Willow takes a nice big puff. Xander reaches for it and says. "Hell, might as well."

Soon the entire Scooby gang is high as hell. Except Dawn, who stays away from the much pot smoking. Much to those who notice's approval. After a little while, Jay pulls out a couple 40s from nowhere. "Ok, people, time to take care of that mother fucking thirst i know we alls got."

Between the pot and beer, two hours later, everyone is passed out. Except for Dawn of course, who went up to her room not too long after things started. She packed up some things in a bag and headed back downstairs. She nudges Jay.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmmmmmm.....Justice....your hands feel sooo good yo."

"Jay, wake up, we're leaving." Jay gets up, and smacks Silent Bob, who in turn gets up. The four of them head towards the door. Leaving behind them a group of passed out co-eds.

An hour later found Dawn, Jay, Silent Bob and Suzanne on the out skirts of Sunnydale. It was still dark out, and Dawn knew what that could mean.....and of course Murphy's law is always in action.

As the four of them walk down the street. A single figure appears before them. "Hello my pretty. What are you doing out so late? And in the company of such drags?"

"Get lost creep." Dawn replied. All of the sudden, there's more then just the one guy. More and more seem to appear from the shadows.

"I don't think so pet. I'm going to have a little fun with you. And there's not a thing you, or your butt loving friends can do about it."

"Hey, who the fuck you calling gay you fucking bitch? I"ll fuck you up?" Dawn elbows Jay in the ribs and whispers "These guys aren't human....and they outnumber us greatly." "So?" Dawn just rolls her eyes. By this point, there are close to 20 vampire surrounding them. Jay and Silent Bob get ready to fight. And all the vampires look as though they're about to pounce. Then everyone hears a loud voice yell from above.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!"


	4. Chapter 3: The gangs all here

**Chapter 3: The gang's all here**

"SOLAR FLARE!!!" screamed the voice. All of the sudden a bright light flashed. Everybody was blinded for a few moments.

As soon as everyone was able to see, Jay yelled "What the fuck was that?" But Dawn noticed something odd. All the vampires were gone. In there place was a lot of dust. She looked up to see a boy about her age floating in mid air. He had black hair, and was wearing one of the weirdest outfits she had ever seen. He looked at her and grinned. He started to float down towards the group.

"Is everyone ok? I've never used that to kill anyone before." said the boy, in a very polite and shy manner.

"Yeah, i'm ok. But who are you? and what did you just do?" asked Dawn.

"Fuck, I ain't ok. I think I'm blind yo. I think junior here needs to be smacked upside his head."

"Jay, you're fine. And besides, he just saved our lives. Show some gratitude."

"He didn't fucking save no one's life. Me and tubbey were about to open some kick ass on all those pale face mother fuckers. Till the mighty fucking midget here showed up with the fucking light show."

"I'm sorry if I startled you. My name's Gohan. I just recently arrived. And i was told that vampires are some what common here. So i thought that the solar flare might do something against them. Oh, and that's what i just did. Its a martial arts technique called the solar flare. It reproduces the sun, sort of." said the newcomer.

"My name's Dawn. The tall skinny guy is Jay. The other guy is Silent Bob, he doesn't talk much, go figure. And the little one around his neck is Suzanne. So tell me Gohan, what brings you here?"

"Its a long story. But the short version is, I was asked to look after a young lady accompanied by two 'profits' and an ape. I saw you guys in trouble and thought i would help. When i got closer i saw Suzanne, is it? and figured you guys must be them."

"Yeah, i was told one more would join us. The 'Protector'." Dawn said. She was sizing up this boy. He was suposed to be able to handle all the bad things that got in there way? He didn't really look like much, but then it was kind of dark out.

"I don't know about 'Protector'. I just don't want to see anybody get hurt" Gohan could tell by the expression on Jay's face, that he was about to attack. "Um....excuse me Jay, but i don't think you want to get into a fight with me. You might be a good fighter, but i'm a lot stronger then you, and i wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Yo, i don't need to waste my time beating up little kids. That's why I got tubby here. Get him lunchbox. Kick his ass." Silent Bob just looked at his clueless friend. He then stuck his hand out towards Gohan. The two of them shook hands, which caused jay to say "Fucking traitor....you're suposed to have my back bitch...."

"Now that the introductions have been made, maybe we should get moving on?" Dawn didn't want to chance her luck with this new guy, and thought it best if they get off the streets.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Gohan. Dawn noticed that Gohan had trouble looking her in the eyes. He seemed to stare at the ground a bit.

"Jay, where are we headed?" asked Dawn.

"Fuck if I know. Lunchbox is in charge of where we go. Where we headed fat ass?" Silent Bob reproduces their tickets, and hands them to Dawn.

"Ok, that's right, we're headed to Montana. But we only have two tickets here. What about me and Gohan?"

"I can fly....." said Gohan. With each moment, Gohan seemed to get just a little more shy.

"Cool. But that might not be a good idea. It might draw attention to us. Anyone know how much tickets cost?" Dawn asked, pulling out her purse and peering into it.

"Don't fucking worry about it. Me and lunchbox's treat. Just as long as junior here doesn't blind me again. Or i swear to god i'm going to get nasty on his ass." At this last remark, everyone stares at Jay. "You alls know what i mean."

"Well, thanks Jay. That's very nice of you. And i promise not to blind you again." Gohan extends his hand towards Jay, hoping to bury the hatchet. Jay says "fuck it" and shakes his hand back.

The group starts off towards the bus station. Which of course, only Dawn knows where exactly it is (Silent Bob has an idea). As soon as they get there, Jay and Silent Bob head towards the ticket counter, leaving Dawn and Gohan alone, sort of.

"So, um...Gohan, how old are you?" Dawn asks, with a little bit of a shake in her voice.

"14."

"Cool. Where are you from exactly?"

"From the way i understand it, a different dimension...."

"Oh, i see.....if you told anyone else that, i'm sure they'd be freaked or wouldn't beleive you. You just happened to luck into probably the only girl in town who would."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to freak you out." Gohan sits down on a bench, with his hands in his lap, starring down into them.

"You know, for someone who's suposed to be really strong and everything, you seem really shy and nervous."

"Well....ummm....i haven't met too many cute girls before...and i'm not entirerly sure how to act around them....." This took Dawn by surprise. She never really thought of herself as a 'cute girl'. As she was about to say something to this, Jay and Bob show up beside them.

"If anyone fucking asks, you two are under 12." Gohan and Dawn stare at him. "Don't ask." was the only thing Jay said to them. He handed them their tickets, which Dawn starts to read right away.

"Wow, i didn't think there'd be any trains leaving at this hour." Dawn said with amazment. "But then, this is the hellmouth, and we have quite a few residents who can't travel during the daytime...."

"Yeah, this place is pretty friendly about weird shit. They didn't even have a problem with us bringing Suzanne on with us yo. Most of the other trains and planes and what not were total assholes about it." The five of them head off towards the train, which wasn't exactly crowded this time of night.


	5. Chapter Four: Riding on a Train

**Chapter 4: Riding on a Train**

Dawn, Gohan, Jay, Silent Bob and Suzanne all entered their compartment. Right away, Jay and Silent Bob layed down and right to sleep. Dawn just looked at them, but then realized, sleep might be a good idea. She sat down on the seat accross from Jay and Bob, and invited Gohan to sit next to her.

"I don't know about you, but a few hours sleep sounds good right about now, don't you agree?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, there seems to be a time difference between our demensions, i've haven't been up for very long. Maybe 6 hours or so at the most. I'm not very tired. But don't let that stop you from sleeping. Lack of sleep can be very dangerous."

"Oh, ok then. But what will you do while we sleep?"

"I don't know, maybe poke around a little bit. I've never ridden on a train before. And I could use some food...." the thought of food made Gohan's tummy grumble a little bit. Sayans were known for their eating habits. Gohan waited for Dawn to fall asleep before he got up. He quitely opened the door, for Dawn's sake. The way Jay and Bob were sleeping, nothing could wake them right now. Gohan headed down the tight hallway towards the dinning car, hoping it was still open. He got there, and was relieved to find it still open. Open....yet nearly empty. Other then the tired looking attendant, was a rather large looking gentleman in a trench coat.

"What can i get you young man?" the attendent asked as Gohan aproached.

"I'm pretty hungry. So as much food as possible would be nice. Oh, and something to drink. Thank you." The attendent smiled at him and told him it would be a few minutes, if he would have a seat, he would bring it to him. Gohan took a seat a few feet from the other gentleman. Something about him didn't seem right to Gohan. He felt....weird. The large man just looked at Gohan with what appeared to be blood red eyes. Almost glowing. Gohan met his eyes, and the two of them just stared into each other for a few minutes. Neither one of them backing down from the apparent challenge the other was issueing.

All of the sudden two plates were placed in front of Gohan. "Here you are. That'll be 15 dollars little man." Gohan appeared to have a thought of realization and said "My friends have all our money, i'll go get some and be right back." The attendent looked a little pitercted, but said "Ok."

Gohan rushed back to the compartment. Everyone was still asleep. Not wanting to wake Dawn, Gohan nudged Jay. "Hey Jay. Wake up. I need 15 dollars." Jay mumbled something completly uncomprehendable and looked up at Gohan.

"Whatcha need dough for shortround?"

"Food. The dinning car is still open, but i didn't know you needed money to eat." At this Jay sat up and shock Silent Bob to wake up.

"Yo, i'm hungry too. Wake up fat ass, we're getting some food....which should make your portly ass happy." Silent Bob got up as well. Leaving Suzanne to watch over Dawn, the three of them headed back down to the food compartment. As the entered, Gohan noticed the same large man was still seated, and his food was waiting for him.

Gohan said to the attendent "These guys are going to pay for my food, plus whatever they get." The attedent nodded in compliance. Jay quickley told him what he and silent bob wanted to eat, and they joined Gohan at his little table.

"Yo, shortround, let me ask you something. You dig Dawnie or what?"

Gohan blushes and answers "What do you mean Jay?"

"Yous want to fuck her or what?" Silent Bob smacks Jay in the arm. "What?"

"I'm not entirerly sure what that means Jay. I've never heard the word 'fuck'.....at least not before i met you."

The large man sitting accross from them looks over and lets out a faint chuckle at what Gohan says.

"Yo, you got a problem over there big man?" The man just looks at him for a second, then back down to what held his attention a few moments before. "Thought so bitch. You don't want to start shit, Jersey represent right here boy." The attendent brings Jay and Silent Bob their food. "I don't know about yous guys, but i need to light me some mother fucking cronic." Gohan looks at Jay a little confused. But Jay just pulls out two nice sized blunts and hands one to silent bob. They both light them up and take a hit. Jay passes his to Gohan. "Here you go shortround, take a hit of this. Its the good shit."

Gohan takes a hit, and all of the sudden his world changes. Unknown to Gohan, pot affects sayans a bit differently then humans.....not that he's complaining right now. In fact, just the opposite. He takes another hit and passes it back to Jay. He starts to stare around the room, obviously tripping out a little bit. Jay just looks at Gohan for a minute.

"Little dude's a lightweight, huh?" Silent Bob nods his head in agreement. "This food ain't half bad. Now if only i could get me some nice pussy to go with it." Jay notices the look silent bob is giving him. "don't worry yos, i wouldn't cheat on Justice, i love her yo." All of the sudden, the other man in the car chuckles again. "Yo man, what's your fucking problem?"

The man looks at Jay. "Nothing really, i just find what you say funny. One of you being innocent, and the other not so personas."

Jay had no idea what the guy just said. "What you say about my personal parts?" The man just looks at jay a little confused.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding. My apologies, but now i must get going."

"Yo, you some kind of queer? Make a comment about my junk, then heading off to your bed, hoping I'll follow and it'll be like some sort of gay porno? Fucking fags......." At this the very large man is standing over Jay. "Excuse me sir, but that was might offensive.....apolgize...NOW!"

"Fuck you bitch. I ain't the one apologizing....if you got a problem...take it up with my two body guards." indicating Silent bob and Gohan (whose doesn't even to seem to be on planet earth at this point) Silent Bob just shakes his head.

"It seems one of your companions has some smarts. Next stop boy, me and you are going to get out of this train, and i'm going to beat your ass so bad....."

"See...talking about my ass again....." The man takes a swing at Jay, but out of nowhere Gohan catches his arm before it connects with Jay.

"Like my boy here was saying.....i'm his body guard...so back off." Gohan seemed a little dazed speaking these words....and a bit too happy.

"Little boy, this doesn't concern you. Now why don't you be a good little one and head back off to mommy." At these words Gohan pimp slaps the man, sending him accross the compartment. "That does it little boy." The man tears off his trench coat, revealing him not to be a man...but some sort of Demon.

As soon as he does this, the train starts to slow down, then stop. The intercom comes on, announcing the next stop. The Demon grins and says to Gohan "Care to step outside?"

Jay takes this opertunity to chime in. "Get your big ass out there bitch. My boy will kick your ass from here to where ever the fuck you came from...bitch" The Demon heads to the door and gets off the train. Jay hands Gohan his joint. "Here shortround, take another hit.....for strength." Gohan takes a big puff...then grins.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Chapter Five: The Fight**

Jay, Silent Bob, and Gohan head towards the door. The other two don't notice as Gohan pockets a spatula on their way out. As they get off the train, they notice that they are in the middle of now where...probably somewhere in Utah. The three of them walk over and join the demon and a clearing about a hundred or so feet from the train.

The demon just looks at Gohan, who appears to be in a state of total oblivion. Muscles bulge and claws extend. "Are you ready boy? You now face Ga'ad, and no one before you has ever lived to tell of their short battles." The demon charges Gohan with speed beyond what most humans can even see. However, this particular young man is only half human.

As the Ga'ad charges Gohan, Gohan moves out of the way. With speed beyond that of the demon. Ga'ad is momentarily shocked at the disapearance. He whipps around angeraly, only to be smacked upside the head. Ga'ad flies through the air, hits the ground and bounces a few times.

"Holy shit, you see that lunchbox? Shortround's beating his ass" Jay takes another puff of his joint.

"Ok, I see you're not as weak as most humans. But you can't defeat me." Ga'ad takes a swing at Gohan with his claws. Gohan deflects his swing with one hand, throwing the demon off balance. Gohan then looks over at Jay and just grins. He pulls out the spatula that he swiped from the train, and jams it straight up Ga'ad's ass, till just the handle is sticking out. People in deep meditation in Tibet could hear the scream. Gohan then picks up Ga'ad holding just the handle, and smashes him into the ground.

"Hey Jay, check out the pancakes i'm flipping." He then picks up the demon again, flips him around and smashes him back into the ground. Gohan is laughing at this, obviously amused, in a child like way. After several times smashing the demon, Gohan lets go of the handle in mid swing, sending the demon flying several feet. The demon gets up and looks beaten, and very angry.

"You impotent little brat. You will now die."

"Sure, whatever you say. Hey, i'm getting kind of tired all of the sudden." Ga'ad grins at what he thinks is an opening. "We'd better end this quick. I'm thinking a nap..." But right as Gohan finishes his sentance, the demon rushes him head first. Gohan holds out his hand and stops the demon in his tracks. With his hand on the demon's head, Ga'ad all of the sudden is engulfed in a yellow glow. A loud scream later, and he is gone.

"Yo, where'd the ugly mother fucker go short round?" Jay yells over.

"We don't have to worry aobut him anymore Jay. Let's get back on the train." And they do just that. A few moments later, the trains pulls out of the stop. "Ok guys. For some reason, i'm feeling pretty tired. So i'm going to get some sleep." Gohan heads back to their compartment and lays down next to Dawn, and falls gently asleep.

Meanwhile, Jay and Silent Bob sit over the two sleeping teens. "Ain't that the cutest thing you seen Silent Bob?" Silent Bob just nods his head at his partner. While his friend sits there with a blank expression on his face, the wheels in Silent Bob's head start turning. This boy that was traveling with them obviously had super powers of some sort. And was wicked powerful, not someone to piss off. Yet, looking at the boy, he appeared gentle as a lamb. At first glance, he wouldn't think Gohan could put up any kind of fight, but after witnessing such an event, the thought of fighting this boy scared Silent Bob. He was glad the kid was on their side.


	7. Chapter Six: Of Young Love

**Chapter 6: Of Young love**

Dawn woke up several hours later to find herself in the arms of another. This slightly confused her, as she had almost always slept alone. Except with either her sister or her mother, and neither of those two were around anymore. She rolled over slightly, to find herself staring at a sleeping Gohan. Normally when a girl awakens to find herself in the arms of a guy she didn't remember going to sleep with, they tend to freak out a little bit. But for some reason, Dawn didn't. This seemed somehow natural to her. Gohan may have been holding her, but he wasn't exactly positioned like he had or would take advantage of her. She also felt safe in his arms.

Her movement must have somehow been sensed by Gohan, because after a few moments, he awoke as well. For a second he was slightly confused. He didn't remember going to sleep in this position. It must have happened in his sleep. Not that he was complaining. He just looked at Dawn, and felt warm inside.

"Morning sleepy head. How you doing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm ok, how about you?"

"I'm ok, but i gotta ask, how did we end up like this?"

"Well, i remember coming back here to go to sleep, and i layed down next to you. And then i found myself like this when i woke up. Weird, huh?" Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think we should wake those two?" Dawn said, pointing at the sleeping pair and their monkey accross the compartment.

"Nah, let them sleep. How do you feel about some breakfeast?"

"Sounds good to me. You think the dinning cart is open yet?"

"Hopefully...but first i need to grab something." And with lightning fast hands, Gohan picks Silent Bob's pocket for some cash. As the two teens leave the compartment, Gohan turns to Dawn. "You know, i've never tried that before..." They both grin at each other.

An hour later found two teens full, and two stoners waking up. They all end up sitting at a table in the dinning car. Dawn and Gohan just finishing, and Jay and Silent Bob ordering. Gohan hands back Silent Bob's wallet to him. This gets a puzzled look from Silent Bob. "Sorry man, we needed it for breakfeast. I swear i'll pay you back someday soon." Silent Bob understands and just nodds at the boy. He figured it wouldn't be worth it to get upset at someone so powerful, and besides, he believed him when he said he would pay him back. Unlike someone else he knew...

"So, did you kids sleep well?" Jay said, chuckling.

"Um...yeah, i guess...i mean, i slept well. How about you Gohan?"

"Yeah, i slept pretty well as well."

Jay just sat there and grinned at the two. He may not have been the smartest cat on the planet. Hell not even in present company. But he knew he saw something between the youngest two in the group.

As the four of them sat there making light conversation, ok three of them were conversing. Silent Bob just sat there and listened. After a little bit, the intercom came on.

"Attention passengers. We'll be arriving at our last stop in 15 minutes. So please gather all your posessions, and prepare to exit the train. Thank you."

"Hear that, they're kicking us off yo."

"Jay, we've aparently arrived at where we're headed?" Gohan said. Then looked at Silent Bob. "Right?" Silent Bob just shook his head. Then he held up a piece of paper for Gohan and Dawn to see.

"We have to rent a car? Ok." Dawn said.

"Wait a second, we have to drive? Who the fuck's suposed to drive lunch box? You remember what happened the last time i drove, don't you?" At these words, Silent Bob shudders at the memory. It hadn't gone well. In fact, he had made Jay promise to never drive again after that. Silent Bob stood there thinking for a moment. Jay couldn't drive for sure. He had never really had to. He looked up at Dawn and Gohan with questioning eyes.

"I've never had to drive before. Since i can fly, that's how i've gotten around. Either that or Nimbus..."

"I've taken some driver's ed. But i don't have my liscense. Summers women and driving never went well together...the horror stories i could tell you about Buffy and driving. Of course, the horror stories in general..." Dawn kind of trailed off. She had brought up some sad memories of her own. And just kind of stood there with a tear in her eye for a moment.

Silent Bob then realized he'd have to drive. Luckily, it was only about 50 miles or so. So it wouldn't be that bad, he hoped. They all walked over to the car rental shop. Jay surprisingly took the lead and walked up to the teller. Or at least it was surprising, until they saw that it was a very well endowed blonde working there.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" The teller looked up from this and noticed the stoner staring at her breasts.

"May I help you sir?"

"Sure. When's your next break?" Silent Bob smacked Jay in the back of the head. "What?"

"You'll have to excuse my friend, his parents smoked a lot of crack back in the day." Said Dawn, covering for Jay as Silent Bob pulled him back, allowing Dawn to do all the talking. "I was hoping you'd be able to help us. We need to rent a car for a couple days."

"Um...sure, that should be no problem. Do you have a valid driver's liscense and credit card?" Everyone in the group looked at each other.

"Guess not." Dawn said.

"Sorry then, We can only rent out cars if you have those two things."

The wayward group left the car rental place. "Now what?" asked Jay.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to start walking. Maybe someone will pick us up on the way?" Said Gohan.

"Fuck. Everytime...Just as long as it ain't no nun or a bunch of kids in a van. Fuck that shit. Learned my leason the first time." Dawn and Gohan just stared at Jay for a moment. "What?" asked Jay.

The five of them started off down the road. Dawn and Gohan walking up front, with Jay and Silent Bob a little bit behind them.

"So...um...Dawn...If you get too tired, I could carry you for awhile." said Gohan, a bit of nerves in his voice.

"Um...thanks. But I think I'm good for now. You don't know how heavy I can be sometimes."

"You look like you weigh very little actually." At this, Dawn blushed a little.

Twenty feet behind the two teens, Jay was lighting up a blunt. "Look at that shit Lunch Box, I think Short Round's making his move." Silent Bob nodded his head, taking the blunt from Jay and taking a hit. He offered some to Suzane, who didn't take any. "At least someone will be getting some fucking pussy around here. Yo man, I think we need to go visit Justice in prison after we get done with this shit." Silent Bob just shrugged his shoulders at this. He actually liked Jay's girlfriend. This was the first one that wasn't a complete junky/loser or inflatable. He hoped things worked out for the two.

After walking for about an hour, an old ford pick up pulled up beside the traveling group. A blonde man with a blonde goatee poked his head out of the window. "You guys need a lift?" He asked.

"That would be great!" exclaimed Dawn. She was tired of walking. Dawn hoped in the cab with the mysterious stranger. Gohan, Suzane and Silent Bob jumped in the back. And Jay squeezed himself in with Dawn.

The stanger put the trunk in motion, and they were off. "My name's Ollie by the way."

"Its nice to meet you Ollie. I'm Dawn. The three in the back are Gohan, Silent Bob, and the ape is Suzane."

"What about you, you have a name?" Ollie asked, motioning to Jay.

"I"m Jay."

"Its a pleasure meeting you all."

"Thank you so much for picking us up Ollie." Dawn said.

"No problem at all. Where are you headed to anyway?"

"This town on the reservation. About 50 or so miles I think. Silent Bob has the directions. How about you, where are you headed to?" Dawn asked.

"No where in particular. Where ever the road takes me. I'm on a journey of self discovery."

"Sound pretty fucking gay yo." piped in Jay.

"Jay, that wasn't very nice. Apologize right now. Ollie was kind enough to give us a lift and you call him gay." Dawn yelled. Ollie laughed at this.

"No, that's ok. He can have his opinion if he wants it. It does sound a bit out there."

"Then why fucking do it?"

"Well, I have a few things going on in my life, and I figured a road trip might help clear the cobwebs. A good friend of mine and I once went on a similar road trip. Best times of our lives."

**A/N: **This story was sort of in Limbo in my mind. I wasn't too excited about continueing it. Then it actually got a review. That inspired me to get my ass writing. Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
